La bruja de hielo
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Han pasado quince años desde que la leyenda comenzó. Los niños del pueblo solo ríen al imaginarse tales cuentos: una bruja que vive en lo alto de la montaña del norte, si, esa que siempre está nevada sin importar la estación del año, y que hace hielo con sus manos. Sin embargo, un pequeño príncipe, hijo de los reyes Hans y Anna, está dispuesto a subir hasta ahí por él mismo.


Contenido: Universo alterno (AU) donde Elsa no maldijo a Arendelle con un invierno eterno ni tampoco congeló el corazón de Anna, por lo que ella terminó casada con Hans. OC (original character) Edward, como el hijo de ambos.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Es la primera vez que escribo un fic que no sea de un manga o anime, así que espero no haberlo echo tan mal. Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen, obviamente, todo es pertenencia de Disney y yo solamente escribo esto por ocio y sin fines de lucro. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-L-lo siento.- Dijo una vez que descendieron de la montaña y comenzaron a divisar las primeras casitas del pueblo.- Prometo que recuperaré tu trineo, y luego tal vez podamos ir de nuevo y…- Kristoff, intentando calmarla, la tomó por los hombros. Ella, suspiró, dejando sus frases incompletas e intentando recuperar la calma.- Yo…solo lo siento…

-No te preocupes, seguro que todo se arreglará- El chico le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar, justo a su lado su siempre fiel amigo reno lo acompañó.

Anna, la princesa del pueblo de Arendelle vio marchar a Kristoff, aquel peculiar chico que la había acompañado hasta la cima de las montañas del norte para intentar recuperar a su hermana.

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre salen como uno las planea, y, después de una discusión con su hermana y una pelea con un gigantesco hombre de nieve, la chica, solitaria y sin alguna solución al invierno eterno, regresó a Arendelle.

Sintió como una ramita le apretaba levemente los dedos de su mano, cuando bajó la mirada vio a Olaf, que le regalaba una sonrisa pequeña, con la intención de consolarla y brindarle ánimos para que continuara.

Fue así como la historia de una reina desaparecida en las montañas comenzó. Se decía que tenía asombrosos poderes que podían hacer las aguas cristalizar, formar hielo con su propio cuerpo y hasta otorgar de vida a la nieve misma.

Pero, algo que no logró hacer fue traer el invierno eterno a una pequeña nación, ya que solo fue cuestión de un par de días para que la nieve comenzara a derretirse y el verano regresara al pueblo de Arendelle.

Cuando el otoño llegó, Arendelle tenía una nueva reina y, también un rey: Anna y Hans comenzaron a gobernar un nuevo ciclo.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Viva la reina Anna! ¡Viva el rey Hans!- La multitud gritaba con júbilo cuando la pareja de recién casados salía a saludar desde uno de los balcones del gran palacio. Ambos sonreían gustosos de poder otorgarle la mejor de las vidas a su gente.

Aun cuando creían que la princesa Anna era demasiado joven para gobernar, la chica demostró tener dotes para hacerlo, es más, muchas de las personas del pueblo constantemente la elogiaban diciendo que era tan buena como lo fueron en su momento sus difuntos padres.

¿Y, que más podría pedir Arendelle? Una magnífica chica como reina esposada con el hombre que los salvó de "la bruja de hielo" cuando apareció. Todos habían aceptado con gran entusiasmo a Hans como un digno propietario de la corona.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Anna, la joven que aun intentaba olvidar la soledad, se percatara de lo avaricioso que resultó ser Hans. No era mal Rey, pero parecía que aquel título era aún más importante que su propia esposa.

Lloraba desconsolada por las noches, sola en una de las habitaciones más grandes del palacio, deseando que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando era solo una niña, cuando tenía a sus padres y jugaba con Elsa. Ahora ni siquiera podía contar con la existencia de su hermana, quien había decidido abandonar el pueblo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó una tarde de verano Kristoff, quien a pesar de ser solamente un vendedor de hielo, solía ser un fiel confidente y amigo para Anna.- Te noto desanimada.

-Sí, supongo que un poco…- Anna nunca alzó la vista para contestarle. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras veían las hojas de otoño caer sobre el jardín.- Pronto comenzará el invierno…tal vez podamos ver a Olaf de nuevo.- Ella sonrió tristemente y Kristoff hizo un gesto similar.

-Espero que si.- Contestó en tono bajo. Ambos recordaron aquella pequeña aventura en verano y el pequeño muñeco de nieve que les dijo adiós.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Quince años después…

-¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿¡Donde te has metido?!- Gritaba una joven madre mientras recorría con rapidez los extensos pasillos del palacio. Comenzando a ser víctima del pánico, logró ver por el ventanal tres figuras que conocía perfectamente. Un hombre con ropa invernal, acompañado de un gran reno y un infante de cabello rojizo montado sobre él. Sin dudarlo, ella se dirigió directo a las puertas del castillo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó enojada sin siquiera saludar. Cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Estaba al pie de la montaña junto con otros niños.- Acostumbrado a tener que ser el recadero, Kristoff suspiró al ver su obvio mal humor.

-¡Me prometiste que no se lo contarías!- Refunfuñó el pequeño mientras hacia un puchero.

-Ya deberías saber que nunca cumplo mi palabra cuando se trata de mentirle a tu madre.- Sonrió burlón mientras bajaba al niño de su amigo Sven.

-¡Edward sabes muy bien que la montaña está prohibida! Es muy peligroso adentrarse, ya te lo he dicho.- Ella tuvo que hincarse sobre la nieve para quedar a su altura.- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?

-Los demás niños juegan ahí todos los días.- Decía en un intento de excusa mientras desviaba la mirada, intentando no tener que disculparse. Anna solamente suspiró cansada, ya después le daría la verdadera reprimenda.

-Gracias por traerlo, no puedo quitarle ni un segundo los ojos. Ya tiene once años pero sigue haciendo esta clase de travesuras.- Se disculpaba la chica, a lo que su amigo solo alzó su palma para despreocuparla.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, ¿verdad Sven?- El reno bufó dándole la razón. Ambos se despidieron y madre e hijo decidieron entrar al castillo para calentarse del frío invernal.

El invierno de este año era uno de los más crudos que se presentaban desde hace años, sin embargo ese no parecía impedimento para que los niños del pueblo salieran a divertirse con los montones de nieve que se acumulaban entre las calles y callejones. Claro que entre esos niños energéticos también se encontraba el príncipe Edward, hijo del rey Hans y la reina Anna, quien no parecía entender que no debía acercarse a la montaña del norte.

Existía una leyenda acerca de esa montaña nevada, se decía que una malvada bruja de hielo vivía en aquel lugar, en lo más alto de esa montaña en un castillo de hielo creado por ella misma. Algunos decían oír sus lamentos desde los pies de la colina, mientras que otros presumían haber visto como la mujer congelaba a todo aquel que osara acercarse a su guarida.

Claro está que ese solo era un cuento de hadas creado por la gente del pueblo. O al menos así lo pensaba Edward y la mayoría de los niños.

-Con bruja o no, es muy peligroso ir a ese lugar.- El niño rodó los ojos después de escuchar por centésima vez el regaño que ya se sabía de memoria.- Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ocurrir una avalancha de nieve o algunos lobos podrían atacarte.

-¿Ya terminaste mamá?- Preguntó cínico el infante, haciendo que su mamá suspirara aun enojada.- ¿Puedo salir a jugar al jardín?- Hizo uso de su ingenuo rostro para persuadir a su madre, quien a regaña dientes le dio permiso con la condición de que no saliera del castillo. _"Si claro_" pensó sarcástico mientras se volvía a acomodar las botas para nieve.

Aun cuando era mucho más cómodo y reconfortante el calor junto a una chimenea, para Edward no existía nada mejor que la nieve, suave y fría, perecía envolver perfectamente su cuerpo cuando se acostaba en ella y acallaba las voces y gritos que resonaban en las paredes de su enorme hogar. Era tal vez por ese incomprensible cariño a la nieve la razón por la que sentía tanta curiosidad por aquella montaña, que sin importar la estación siempre se encontraba nevada.

Además últimamente estaba cambiando y….creía que ahí encontraría la solución a sus problemas.

-Psss, pss, Kristoff- Rompiendo su promesa, el pequeño Edward había decidido salir por su camino secreto del palacio (entre los arbustos) y no tardó en encontrar al hombre que prácticamente consideraba como un tío, siempre acompañado de su fiel compañero Sven, rondando por las tienditas del pueblo. Cuando el hombre escuchó sus llamados suspiró cansado, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, pasar su tiempo libre con las locuras de ese niño se había convertido en una rutina bastante divertida.

-Otra vez escapaste, eh- Dijo cuando estuvo a su lado, Edward se encontraba oculto entre dos barriles de madera.- ¿Que planeas hacer ahora, pequeño busca problemas?

-Seré claro esta vez, soy un príncipe y debes ayudarme.- Lo apuntó con su dedo índice, intentando parecer autoritario.- Llévame a la montaña del norte.

-Pfff- Kristoff tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Sabía que el niño era un completo rebelde y le encantaba llevarle la contraria a su madre, pero jamás lo creyó tan ingenuo como para pedirle aquello y creyera que le contestara simplemente que si.- Aun eres un niño si crees que te ayudaré a ir a un lugar tan peligroso.

-Sería una lááááástima que mi madre se enterara de la verdad.- El niño habló con cizaña, haciendo que Kristoff detuviera sus risas.- Ya sabes, ¡tener que decirle que su único y gran amigo ha estado enamorado de ella durante AÑOS! Ya me imagino el dolor de su pobre corazón cuando deba decirte que ella ya está casada con su "verdadero amor".- Sonrió maliciosamente, aun cuando el mayor lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo mientras lo zarandeaba.

-¿¡P-p-pero que estás diciendo?! ¡Y-yo no estoy enamorado de Anna!- Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. Edward no sabía si era a causa de su vergüenza, su enojo o ambas.

De cualquier manera resultaba muy divertido.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijeron los trolls.- Soltó al niño que cayó de sentón al suelo, pero seguía viendo retador a Kristoff, quien parecía tener un verdadero ataque de pánico. Sven solo lo miraba con lástima.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te llevaré. Pero solamente al pie de la montaña ¿me escuchas? Después de eso tendremos que dar media vuelta y regresar. Y ni una palabra de esto a Anna, ¿¡entendido?!

-Okeeeeeey.- Contestó exageradamente el niño. Se tomó la libertad de montar a Sven para comenzar con la aventura. Kristoff maldijo su propia vida entre murmureos antes de dirigirse a la montaña. _"Verá que solo es un montón de nieve y volveremos"_ pensó enfurruñado mientras le daba palmaditas a su reno.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto interés en esta montaña? Solo es un montón de nieve y ya.- Decía Kristoff, intentando indirectamente convencer a Edward a dar media vuelta.

-¡Es lo genial de aquí!- Contestaba Edward como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.- Además, quiero conocer a la bruja esa del cuento.

-Sabes que las brujas no existen ¿verdad? ¿No eres ya lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo?- Seguía intentando persuadirlo.

-Si en verdad no existiera, ¿cómo explicas que siempre parece ser invierno aquí? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!- El niño se expresaba emocionado, como si en verdad quisiera conocer a la susodicha bruja_. "Sin embargo, dudo que Elsa, la antigua reina, quiera tener algún tipo de visitas" _pensó para sí mismo Kristoff.- Además…- El entusiasmo en su voz cambió radicalmente, dejando en su lugar una voz un tanto temerosa.- Creo que ella podría comprenderme…

-¿A qué te…?- Kristoff no terminó su frase, ya que un peculiar sonido llamó su atención.

Un sonido parecido a un eco resonó por el alrededor. Kristoff supo que se acercaban al punto sin retorno, había llevado demasiado profundo al niño y deberían de dar la vuelta para regresar, sin embargo aún no creía que por esas zonas hubiese algún peligro. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, esperando cualquier otra pista de ruido que alertara estado de peligro.

-¿Pero que fue…?- Comenzaba a preguntar el niño, pero él mismo se calló al notar nuevos ruidos similares al último. Poco a poco iban haciéndose más graves, como si algo enorme se estuviera acercando.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una enorme sombra los cubriera y Edward se quedó sin voz pero con la boca muy abierta al ver a un enorme muñeco de nieve con ojos furiosos que se acercaba horriblemente hacia ellos.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!- Rugió la bestia cuando estuvo a escasos metros, sacándolos de su transe, Kristoff no dudó en subir en su amigo Sven antes de que el reno comenzara a correr sin rumbo fijo. El monstro comenzó a perseguirlos, probablemente para cerciorarse que salieran de la montaña.

-¿¡No se supone que aún falta para el castillo?!- Alcanzó a escuchar Edward de Kristoff mientras se sostenía fuertemente del reno.

-¿¡C-castillo?! ¡Pero tú decías que…!- Cerró su boca justo antes de que Sven comenzara a galopar sobre una capa de hielo puro. Por lo resbaladizo del terreno, el animal dio algunas vueltas antes de terminar perdiendo el equilibrio, tirando a ambos humanos también al hielo.

-¡Sven!- Kristoff se acercó para intentar levantarlo, pero todos siendo presas del pánico era bastante complicado.

-K-Kristoff- La voz de Edward temblaba cuando vio nuevamente la silueta del hombre de nieve, quien traía en sus manos una enorme bola de nieve, dispuesto a sepultarlos.

-¡Edward!- Kristoff alcanzó a tomar del brazo al niño antes del impacto, la nieve los rodeo e hizo que sus cuerpos dieran volteretas sobre la nieve.

_"Oh por dios, esto en serio está pasando…"_ pensaba el pelirrojo intentando mantener estable su cuerpo, pero no podía, la pequeña avalancha era fuerte. _"Tengo miedo…"_ comenzó a arrepentirse, víctima del miedo, de haber convencido a Kristoff de haberlo llevado. Sin embargo, sin siquiera tener control de ello, comenzó a sentir aún más fría su mano derecha que el resto de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos justo en el momento exacto para ser testigo de cómo de su propia mano comenzaba a salir una ventisca azulona. El frío se colaba de entre sus dedos pero sin poder pararlo o controlarlo, de forma mágica e inexplicable, la nieve de su alrededor se abría paso para crear una capa de hielo firme.

Kristoff ya no lo sostenía del brazo, ni siquiera sabía dónde había ido a parar, pero fue gracias al hielo que se formaba hacia el frente que no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se deslizara, como si estuviera creando su propio tobogán de hielo.

Asustado, tomó con su mano izquierda su muñeca, intentando detener el inexplicable hecho de poder congelar todo lo que estuviera delante de él. Pero aquel místico y desconocido poder no parecía detenerse, es más, parecía tomar mayor fuerza mientras que el pequeño niño se hundía más en el miedo y el asombro.

-¡Detente! ¡Detente!- Gritaba el chico. Cuesta abajo, su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre el hielo, seguramente había dejado atrás al gigantesco hombre de nieve (que parecía algún tipo de malvavisco enorme ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente). Sin rumbo, se percató que el paisaje cambiaba levemente, encontrándose con algunas cuevas de piedras que eran adornadas por diversas estalactitas.

Y, sin previo aviso, se detuvo.

Ya no sentía aquel congelante e intenso frío de su mano, y fue gracias a los restos de nieves que aún se acumulaban, que logró parar su propio cuerpo antes de estrellarse contra alguna piedra.

-¿¡Qué fue eso?!- Aun aterrado, vio su propia mano, que aun temblaba por el frío. Tragó saliva fuertemente antes de ponerse de pie. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, completamente desorientado. Aunque lo intentara, sería muy difícil lograr regresar con Kristoff, ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué camino había tomado para llegar ahí.

Su corazón aun latía con rapidez cuando decidió intentar encontrar la salida, afortunadamente, no tardó mucho antes de encontrar una escalinata de piedras que lo llevaba al exterior.

Justo al salir cerró sus ojos debido a una brizna de aire congelante, pero cuando pudo abrirlos nuevamente se quedó sin palabras ante la extraordinaria vista que le estaban mostrando.

-Un castillo de hielo….en verdad existe.- Sin poder aun creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward corrió entre tropiezos por la nieve, ¡era sorprendente! ¡El castillo de la leyenda que contaban en el pueblo estaba justo delante de él!

Pudo llegar al pie de hermosas escaleras de hielo, finamente decoradas con hermoso acabados. Cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente del pasamano, debido a la superficie resbaladiza. Siempre mirando arriba, subió con cierto temor las extensas escaleras. Cuando pudo ver la enorme puerta, dudó por un momento en tocarla. ¿Y si la bruja era tan malvada como la describían en el cuento? ¿Y si lo terminaba convirtiendo en un témpano de hielo? ¿No era mejor solo darse media vuelta y buscar a Kristoff y a Sven? ¿Qué haría si otro monstro de nieve se aparecía justo al abrir?

Pero su mano empujó la puerta antes de poder echarse para atrás debido a sus dudas.

Un grave chirrido salió cuando la puerta se abrió, dio un saltito, temeroso por lo que fuese a pasar y, al ver que nada parecía cambiar, se armó de valor para entrar en el palacio. Sus techos altos y cristalinos le daban una imagen indescriptible de belleza. Estando prácticamente vacío, solamente con un montículo en el centro y dos largas escaleras a los extremos, el pelirrojo comenzaba a intentar subirlas antes de escuchar lo que parecía ser un pequeño quejido. Levantó su vista y, detrás de lo que parecían ser otro par de puertas, pudo reconocer una figura humana.

-¡Oye!- Gritó intentando subir de forma más rápida, pero la persona, que parecía estar ocultándose fue cubierta, sin explicación alguna, por algún tipo de manto. Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Edward no podía ni siquiera distinguir el género de esa persona debido a los relieves de la puerta que estaba entre ellos.

-¡No abras!- Esa definitivamente había sido una voz femenina, Edward apartó su mano del pestillo, haciendo caso automático a la orden- ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Emm…bueno, yo…ehh…- Nervioso, Edward entrelazó sus dedos, intentando encontrar la fácil respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Te pregunté quién eres.- La voz salió con un tono mucho más amenazador, el chico saltó en su lugar al notar como todo el castillo emitía chirridos, acompañando la advertencia de la mujer.

-¡S-Soy Edward! ¡Príncipe de Arendelle!- Parándose derecho, pudo contestar miedoso a la pregunta. Automáticamente, el castillo dejó de hacer esos horribles ruidos.

-¿Príncipe?- La voz se oía mucho más suave ahora.- ¿Qué está haciendo el príncipe de ese pueblo aquí? ¿Te has perdido?

-No, no…hmmm- Intentando crear oraciones con mayor sentido, Edward suspiró un par de veces antes de continuar.- En realidad quería venir hasta aquí, para conocer a la bruja que vive en este castillo…- Con cautela, Edward seleccionaba sus palabras- ¿Tú…eres…?

-¿Bruja?- La mujer soltó una breve risa.- Si, supongo que si lo soy.

-Oh vaya…bueno…mucho gusto, creo.- Un silencio incómodo se posó entre ambos. Edward, a pesar de siempre mostrarse insistente y curios, ahora que se encontraba en el lugar que siempre deseaba ver….bueno, de alguna forma no lograba ni siquiera pensar en una forma de iniciar una plática correcta.

-Edward, ¿cierto?- La pregunta de la mujer lo sorprendió.- ¿Tienes familia?

-Sí, la tengo.- Recargó su espalda en la pared de hielo más cercana.- Mi papá es el rey Hans, y mi mamá es la reina Anna. Todos vivimos en el palacio que está en el fondo del pueblo.- Edward sintió un poco de inquietud al recordar a sus padres, seguramente su madre lo regañaría severamente cuando regresara.- ¿Tú…tienes familia?

Otro silencio extraño se hizo presente, Edward se arrepintió un poco de haber preguntado.

-Tuve….alguna vez.- La voz se tornó triste y, a pesar de no oírla llorar, Edward sintió cierta presión rodear su corazón, dolorosamente.- Debes irte. Es peligroso que te quedes aquí.

\- ¡Pero yo…no te he preguntado nada! ¡Yo…!- El niño volvió a poner su mano sobre la puerta y de inmediato sintió un escalofrío al ver como una capa más gruesa de hielo la había cubierto solo en cuestión de segundos.

-NO ABRAS.- Nuevamente la amenaza se hizo paso, pero esta vez Edward solamente desvió la mirada hacia un rincón, negándose a irse así nada mas.- Vete, solo….vete.

Edward pudo percibir el temblor en aquella orden que más parecía ser una súplica. Apenas tenía once años, sin embargo, contrario a lo que muchos podrían pensar, sintió una especie de empatía por aquella persona. ¿Que podría ser? Un sentimiento incomodo, melancólico, un peso en su corazón que lo aprisionaba tan solo al escuchar la voz femenina temblorosa y solitaria.

Quiso ayudarla.

Sentía que debía ayudarla.

-¿Qué te parece si solo platicamos un poco más antes de irme?- Intentó sonar convincente. Se sentó justo al lado de las puertas y en ningún momento intentó volver a abrirlas, ni siquiera se rindió ante la curiosidad de adivinar su rostro tras el cristal distorsionado.- Me recuerdas un poco a mamá cuando está triste.

El pequeño niño pegó sus piernas a su pecho y descansó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, recordando las cosas que no le gustaba recordar, pero que en ese momento le nació compartir.

-Ella jamás se queja de su vida. A pesar de que tiene discusiones con papá o que llora por horas enteras en las noches…ella siempre me da los buenos días con una sonrisa.- Edward sonrió levemente al recordarla. Su madre no era la mejor de todas, pero no podría olvidar su propia impotencia de siempre al no poder ser un hijo de confianza para sanar su herido corazón. Siempre lo regañaba cuando la desobedecía y, había veces, en que llegaba a tal nivel su preocupación por él que terminaba llorando luego de abrazarlo cuando sucedía algo absurdo.

Sin embargo, jamás dejaría de quererla.

-¿Ella…está triste?- Edward alcanzó a ver con el rabillo de sus ojos, como la mujer también se sentaba sobre el suelo cristalino.

-Supongo que sí. Aunque no lo sé con certeza.- Suspiró con desgana, pudiendo ver como el vapor salía de su boca debido al frío.- Pero al menos ella ríe mucho cuando estoy bromeando con ella o cuando Kristoff viene a visitarnos al palacio.- Edward sonrió con ingenuidad infantil. Juró escuchar otra muy pequeña risita de la mujer.

-¿Kristoff? ¿Él…?- A pesar de no formular completa la pregunta, Edward decidió seguir platicando.

-Él es….como un tío para mí. Creo que conoce a mamá desde hace algunos años. Siempre que les pregunto cómo se conocieron ellos me responden "En una aventura congelada" y no me dicen mas.- Infló sus cachetes en un infantil puchero.- En serio que a veces se comportan como niños.

Edward y aquella extraña mujer se mantuvieron platicando por un largo rato. Segundos, minutos enteros que se convirtieron en horas. Y, aunque fuera extraño contarle tantas cosas a una perfecta desconocida, de algún modo, Edward sintió la confianza de contarle prácticamente todo. Sus experiencias, sus sentimientos, sus pesares.

Si bien aún se trataba de un niño de tan solo once años, los adultos solían restarle importancia a sus preocupaciones, como si no pudiesen creer el peso verdadero que conllevan los problemas infantiles de los más pequeños. Sin embargo, la extraña bruja de hielo jamás pareció indiferente a nada de lo que contaba, es más, hubo ocasiones en que le preguntaba para que Edward profundizara más en el constante parloteo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, iluminando el cielo de naranjas y rojizos y la nieve con azules y hasta morados, él mismo sabía que tendría que dejar el extraño mundo de hielo que estaba visitando.

-Hay una última cosa que quiero contarte.- La voz animada de Edward se opacó en la última frase, captando por completo la atención de la mujer.- ¿Tú…como conseguiste tus poderes?- Edward observaba fijamente su propia mano derecha.

Tomó algunos segundos antes de que la respuesta llegara.

-Son de nacimiento.- Ella también había disminuido su voz.- Yo no escogí tenerlos.

-Probablemente…- Cerró sus ojos, intentando concentrarse.- Los míos también lo sean.- De su mano no pudo crear hielo ni frío alguno. No se generó ningún tipo de ráfaga congelante- Desde hace algunos meses parecía tener algo extraño. Mi mano derecha parecía congelarse y enfriarse aún si estábamos en primavera o verano. Una vez hasta hice escarcha en las plantas de mi mamá.- Intentó reírse ante el recuerdo, la cara de susto de su mamá cuando vio a sus casi muertas rosas.

-¿¡También los tienes!?- Parecía haberse alterado, aunque a los pocos segundos ella pareció querer recuperar la comportara.- ¿Qué otras cosas te han sucedido?

-No mucho en realidad.- Además de aquella vez, la extraña sensación solo se había presentado pocas veces, aunque su temor había ido en aumento al notar que, ahora que había llegado el invierno, esos ataques de magia parecían ser más frecuentes.- Aunque hace rato sucedió algo de lo más espantoso. Un enorme hombre de nieve nos encontró y cuando intenté escapar, mi mano congeló todo el camino, cuesta abajo.

-Ah…perdónalo, a veces puede llegar a ser algo agresivo.- Intentó disculparse.- Pero…parece ser que no puedes controlarlo demasiado bien…

-Lo sé…la verdad es que no se lo había dicho a nadie antes de hoy. Tenía miedo de que papá no me creyera o que mamá se asustara. Tú… ¿si me crees, verdad?- Temeroso, volteó levemente a ver la puerta.

-Te creo. Sé lo horrible que es tener un poder tan grande y que debes ocultar.- Alcanzó a ver como la mujer veía sus propias manos.- Si te soy sincera, yo también escondí mis poderes, alguna vez intenté aprender a controlarlos y, por miedo de lastimar a mis seres queridos, terminé encerrándome en mi misma. Pasé muchos, muchos años ocultando el secreto y escondiéndome de todos.

-¿Y qué hiciste? Si puedes hacer un castillo tan grande como este, seguro que aprendiste a usarlos correctamente.

-Escapé, Edward.- Ella tomó aire, como si contar aquello le costara realmente un gran esfuerzo.- Escapé de mis seres queridos. El miedo es mi peor enemigo, mientras más miedo le tenga a mis poderes más incontrolables se vuelven. Así que decidí alejarme de todo y de todos, de esa manera tal vez ya no tendría más miedo y podría ser libre al fin.

Edward recordó el horrible miedo que sintió mientras bajaba por la montaña. Ahora comprendía tal vez la razón por la que le había costado tanto controlar aquella nueva magia.

La historia de la bruja lo había dejado con una incómoda sensación en la boca de su estómago. _"¿Eso me llegará a pasar a mí también? ¿Puedo lastimar a papá, a Kristoff, a Sven o a mi mamá con estos poderes?"._

-No quiero que me malentiendas.- Sostuvo fuertemente su mano, sintiendo nuevamente una sensación fría recorrerle por dentro.- Pero yo no creo que seas muy libre sola aquí dentro. ¿No hubiera sido mejor salir a explorar otros lugares?

-Lo intenté.- Contestó.- Pero cada vez que salía siempre llevaba el invierno conmigo. Así que…tuve que quedarme aquí.- Alcanzó a escuchar un gimoteo al terminar su oración, como si estuviera conteniendo sus ganas de soltarse a llorar.

Edward, en su mente infantil, pudo comprenderlo.

La bruja era solamente prisionera de ella misma.

A diferencia de los cuentos de hadas donde las princesas eran encerradas en su castillo por algún villano malvado, esta vez ella jugaba ambos papeles. Ella era la indefensa princesa, encerrada por sus poderes de bruja.

Nunca había alcanzado la verdadera libertad.

-Pero esos ya son intentos pasados.- Alcanzó a ver como limpiaba su rostro con sus manos, tal vez, despejando cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudo haber sacado.- Probablemente tu poder solamente se limita a tu mano derecha, así que no deberías preocuparte tanto.- Edward veía de forma distorsionada como la mujer movía con gracia sus manos y de ellas salía una graciosa ventisca azulada la cual tomó forma y pasó por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Un guante?- preguntó cuándo vio el objeto salir. Efectivamente se trataba de un guante grueso, color azul oscuro, que le encajaba perfectamente en su aún infantil mano.

-Si cubres tu mano, tu poder no saldrá a la superficie. Estarás a salvo y tu familia también.

-¿En serio?- Edward preguntaba contrariado, ¿un guante era la solución a todo? Sonaba demasiado sencillo para ser verdad. Aun así, Edward se lo puso.

-El sol comienza a ocultarse. Seguramente tu mamá y ese chico llamado Kristoff deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

-Sí, supongo que si.- Mirando el paisaje cambiar, Edward por fin se levantó del piso. Una parte de él quería quedarse con ella más tiempo del debido (quizás, ¿para siempre?), tal vez podría ayudarla a que se sintiera menos sola, ella le enseñaría a usar sus nuevos poderes….pero, por otro lado, deseaba bajar la montaña y volver a ver a su madre. Sería regañado y tendría que soportar sus castigos, pero podría ver una vez más su sonrisa.- ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir al pueblo conmigo?

-No puedo, congelaría todo.- Sonrió con tristeza.- Además, seguro que si los aldeanos me ven huirían rápidamente de mí.

-No lo dudo, a veces la gente del pueblo juzga a muchas personas antes de intentar conocerlas.- Cruzándose de brazos, Edward volvió a ver el movimiento de manos de la mujer cando ella se levantó, creando un pequeño bulto blanco a sus pies. Giró su cuerpo cuando "eso" empujó la puerta.

-¡Hola, soy Olaf! ¡Y me encantan los abrazos!- Un gracioso muñeco de nieve (completamente diferente al gigantón furioso de esa tarde) lo saludó cuando cruzó las puertas.

-¿O-Olaf?- Edward intentó no reírse pero no pudo evitar hacerlo al reconocer la graciosa figura.- En serio que tu magia puede hacer cosas sorprendentes. Mamá y yo siempre hacíamos muñecos de nieve cuando era más pequeño.- El pelirrojo se hincó para ver más de cerca al gracioso muñeco, quien solo rio cuando lo vio acercarse.- Hola, yo soy Edward.

-Olaf, acompáñalo hasta el pie de la montaña, pero no vayas a entrar a la aldea, sería malo si alguien te ve.- Indicó ella. Olaf aceptó gustoso, bajando las escaleras divertido.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.- Preguntó cuándo su pie tocó el primer peldaño.

-Soy la bruja de hielo, tú mismo lo dijiste. Con eso basta.- Edward no podía ver su rostro, pero una corazonada le dijo que probablemente aquella mujer estaría sonriendo.- Edward, antes de despedirnos, ¿podrías hacerme un par de favores?

-Supongo que si.- hundió sus hombros, como si no le costase cumplir cualquier petición.

-Primero, no quiero que vuelvas a subir a la montaña.- Edward parecía dispuesto a protestar, pero ella continuó hablando.- Solo fue suerte que pudieras llegar hasta aquí sin haberte roto el cuello en el camino, tienes que admitir que fue muy peligroso. Además, ni a tus padres ni a los aldeanos les gustaría saber que hay una bruja verdadera viviendo aquí.

Edward razonó lo que ella dijo. Ciertamente, al contarle a los demás sobre ella podría hasta ponerla en peligro, esa parte la entendía, pero…no volver a subir ahí era sinónimo de volverla a dejarla sola. Estaba dispuesto a insistir, ¡a replicar para que cambiara de parecer! Pero, al alzar su rostro, pudo ver como la mitad de su rostro se asomaba por fuera de la puerta.

Sus ojos azules parecían estarle suplicando en silencio que prometiera no volver a subir. No podía ir en contra de ese deseo tan fuerte.

-Está bien…- Aceptó en un murmuro mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños, enojado consigo mismo por haber accedido.

-Gracias.- Vio como sus ojos brillaron, tristes pero aliviados de escuchar su respuesta.- Y el otro favor es…que le des un mensaje de mi parte a la reina.

-¿A mi madre?

-Dile que Elsa está muy bien.

-¿Elsa? ¿Quién es…?- Alzó una ceja confundido.

-¡Edward! ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos llegar al pueblo antes de que anochezca!- Gritó el muñeco de nieve que ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta principal del castillo. Le dedicó una mirada confusa antes de afirmar con su cabeza y bajar con rapidez los escalones.

A los pocos segundos, Edward se había marchado del palacio de hielo.

Elsa, en cambio, suspiró con un sentimiento mezclado de tristeza y alivio. Finalmente dejó escapar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus párpados.

La bruja de hielo alcanzaba a escuchar solamente sus propios lamentos resonando entre las paredes de cristal.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir a conocer a mi familia?- Preguntaba de nuevo Edward cuando alcanzaba a reconocer la zona que estaban cruzando. Solo quedaban pocos metros antes de llegar a la primera calle del pueblo.

-Ella me dijo que no debía dejar que me vieran, así que solo debo regresar por dónde venimos.- Olaf parecía tener un poco de curiosidad por esa tal Anna y Kristoff, sin embargo, sabía que debía hacer caso a las órdenes de Elsa, la joven que lo había creado.-Aun tienes tus ojos rojos.

-¡N-no es cierto!- Edward volvió a pasar la manga de su abrigo sobre su cara. No quería admitirlo, pero la mayor parte del trayecto se había rendido a su llanto, aunque aún creía que era algo tonto llorar por no volver a ver a una mujer con la que solo platicó un par de horas.

Sonaba absurdo. Pero así eran las cosas.

Las estrellas ya se encontraban en el manto nocturno cuando llegó a las grandes puertas de madera del palacio. Después de despedirse de Olaf, se había tomado su tiempo para caminar despacio, no queriendo llegar a su casa pero, inevitablemente, ahí se encontraba.

_"Seguro que están preocupados"._ Intentaba ganar algo de valor antes de tocar la puerta, pero su mano enguantada no alcanzó a hacerlo antes de que las mismas se abrieran y, segundos después, vio a su madre, con el rostro completamente rojo, saliendo del interior.

-¡Mamá….!- Edward dio un paso para atrás, seguro que vendría el horrible castigo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando vio la mano de su madre alzándose, esperando algún impacto.

Pero lo que sintió fueron los brazos de ella rodeándolo en un abrazo y un llanto incontrolable junto a su oído.

-¿¡Dónde demonios estabas?! ¿¡Sabes qué hora es?! ¡Kristoff me contó todo! ¡No puedo creer que fueran tan tontos como para ir a la tonta montaña nevada! ¿¡Que se supone que iba a hacer?! Si te pasaba algo, ¿¡que se supone que…?!- Pero su madre se calló para darle paso, con mayor intensidad, a sus llantos.

Contagiado, Edward no pudo evitar volver a llorar. Le dolía demasiado. Se arrepentía profundamente haberla dejado de esa manera, de no hacerle caso, haber hecho que se preocupara tanto por él.

Pero de lo que más se arrepentía era haber llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a descender la montaña nunca más.

-Mamá…encontré a la bruja de hielo.- Aun con las lágrimas desborrando, Anna dejó de gritar sus lamentos para escuchar a su hijo, aun abrazándolo con fuerza.- Me dijo que te dijera que Elsa está bien.- Edward le regresó el abrazo a su madre, intensificando los ríos de lágrimas.- Elsa está muy bien.- El niño no podía comprender el significado de aquel mensaje, pero sabía que debía trasmitirlo a su madre.

Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Sus lágrimas caían ahora de forma silenciosa en el hombro de su pequeño hijo.

Edward comprendió que, por ahora, él era una clase de caballero para su madre. Su deber era protegerla y ser el causante de sus sonrisas. Debía madurar para ser el escucha de sus problemas y el pañuelo de sus lágrimas.

Quería hacerlo.

Y pensó, solo por un pequeño momento, que tal vez, en algún otro día cuando fuera un poco mayor, él podría también convertirse en el caballero de aquella bruja que conoció aquel día. Que cuando tuviera la fuerza suficiente volvería a cruzar aquellos paisajes blancos para llegar otra vez al imponente castillo de hielo, y de ahí, rescataría a la bruja que se encuentra prisionera.

Si ella no podía salir por su propia cuenta, él buscaría la forma de rescatarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Quería publicar esto antes de que saliera la segunda película así que, por unos cuantos días de ganancia, aquí esta. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero que podamos leernos en algún futuro ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
